Una misión suicida
by Reira-Layla
Summary: Sabemos cuál era el punto de vista de Harry Potter, pero, ¿qué hay de nuestro Slytherin por excelencia, Draco Malfoy? Seguidle en su propia angustia yy aventura en su sexto año en Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y demás. No los utilizo con ánimo de lucro y tampoco gano nada con esta historia.

**Una misión suicida**

**1. Marcado y sentenciado**

El dolor era insoportable. Sabía que tenía que aguantarlo y morderse la lengua para no demostrar debilidad. Quien estaba ante él era alguien extremadamente peligroso, alguien sin un ápice de misericordia en su ser y con una maldad más allá de cualquier estándar.

Su mano derecha agarraba su brazo izquierdo con una fuerza tal que estaba seguro que la Marca Tenebrosa no sería lo único que quedaría marcado en su piel, pero eso era mejor que dejar que sus chillidos escaparan de sus labios fuertemente apretados.

Sin embargo, sólo había una persona a la que debía culpar por la situación en la que debía depositar la culpa por la situación en la que se encontraba. Si no hubiera sido por _él_ y esa estúpida incursión en el Ministerio, su padre no estaría pudriéndose en Azkabán y él no tendría que estar en donde ahora se encontraba, pasando por ese calvario sinsentido.

Narcissa Malfoy mantenía sus brazos a ambos lados, aparentando una calma que no sentía en absoluto. Sabía a qué venía la repenti

na decisión del Señor Tenebroso por meter a su hijo entre sus filas y le temía; temía lo que le deparaba el futuro a su único hijo. Bellatrix Lestrange estaba a su lado, su sonrisa demente pintada en su rostro mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de pelo entre sus dedos, enroscando y desenroscando.

—Levántate, Draco —indicó la voz seca, lenta y cruel del Señor Tenebroso, arrastrando un oscuro poder. El joven rubio apenas pudo contener un escalofrío al oírla, levantándose del suelo sin atreverse a levantar la mirada. Sabía muy bien que jamás debía cruzar sus ojos con los de esa serpiente—. Tengo grandes planes para ti. —Con un gesto les indicó a la mayoría de los mortífagos que salieran de la estancia. Tan sólo permanecieron los Malfoy y Bellatrix, quien miraba con enloquecido orgullo a su sobrino.

La inseguridad estaba apoderándose de él, el hecho de no saber exactamente qué querían de él era algo poco familiar para el hijo único de la familia Malfoy. Toda su vida se le habían indicado cuáles eran las expectativas que tenían puestas sobre él y encontrarse ante el Señor Tenebroso con un futuro incierto y con la notable sensación de que su familia no era muy bienvenida en ese lugar no ayudaba a que su estado de ánimo llegara a calmarse por completo.

Nagini se movió por el suelo, arrastrándose hasta quedar a los pies del Lord y levantó su cuerpo hasta que su cabeza quedó al alcance de la mano del mago, quien la acarició con perezosa lentitud, observando cada una de las reacciones del joven Malfoy.

—Tengo una misión especial para ti, Draco —comentó con extremada lentitud—, algo que sólo tú puedes llevar a cabo. —Hizo una pausa, cruzándose de piernas, su mano libre jugueteando con su varita—. Espero mucho de ti —continuó, levantando la barbilla, mirando a Narcissa de reojo—, mucho más que lo que causó tu padre en el Ministerio...

Draco se estremeció de forma imperceptible. Bellatrix retrocedió un paso disimuladamente, sabiendo que eso también la incluía a ella. Querría haber podido defenderse, decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Estaba servida de Cruciatus.

—Hay alguien que sigue interponiéndose en mi camino —prosiguió el bífido ser, barriendo la estancia con sus gélidos ojos rojos—, alguien que es un obstáculo mayor que el propio Potter...

—¿Señor? —murmuró el Slytherin. Se sentía desconcertado, inseguro y temeroso. ¿Quién podía ser ese «alguien»? ¿Qué quería que hiciera?

—Por supuesto, si consigues llevar a cabo esa misión... —Voldemort se incorporó de su asiento, las ropas de su túnica hicieron ruido al moverse—, tu padre será eximido del error que cometió el pasado mes de Junio.

Narcissa se sentía incómoda, inquieta. Aquello no podía ser bueno y si era un plan del Señor Tenebroso, no podía significar nada bueno. Nada que proviniera de ese mago iba a ser favorable para ellos. En realidad, para nadie excepto para sí mismo.

—En primer lugar, necesito que encuentres una forma para que mis mortífagos puedan entrar en Hogwarts. No me importa cómo, sólo encuentra una manera para que puedan penetrar esos muros.

Draco disimuló su asombro. ¿Entrar en Hogwarts? ¿Una infiltración o un ataque? ¿Qué se proponía el Señor Tenebroso? ¿Qué esperaba hacer en Hogwarts? ¿Qué era la otra parte de dicha misión? ¿Quién le estorbaba más que Potter?

—Estoy seguro de que serás capaz de llevarlo a cabo, de eso no me cabe ninguna duda —continuó el mago oscuro, dándose la vuelta para mirar directamente al joven Malfoy—. En segundo lugar y más importante... —Se detuvo, como pensando las palabras adecuadas para continuar su explicación—, matarás a Albus Dumbledore.

Pareció como si le hubieran lanzado un cubo de agua helada encima. El golpe de la noticia fue tal que por un instante se tambaleó sobre sus pies. Bellatrix se sentía traicionada y sus ojos lo reflejaron por un segundo, ¡ella era mejor que Draco!

Narcissa sintió como si su corazón hubiera sido apuñalado por un millar de cuchillos a la vez. Algo en ella se desgarró, era como si acabaran de arrancarle su propia alma. En su mente sólo había una palabra: _suicidio_.

Cuando Draco fue al fin capaz de articular palabra, hincó su rodilla derecha sobre el suelo e inclinó su cabeza.

—Será un honor servirle, mi Señor.

—No esperaba menos de ti, Draco —asintió el mago oscuro—, podéis marcharos. —Con un gesto de la mano les despidió, regresando a su asiento mientras Nagini se hacía un ovillo a sus pies, apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de su amo.

Los tres magos presentes se alejaron sin dar la espalda a su señor. Bellatrix fue la última en salir de la estancia y cerrar las puertas tras ella.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados, Bellatrix finalmente estalló.

—¡Esto es un ultraje! ¡Yo estoy mucho más cualificada para esa misión!

—Draco, regresa a casa —le indicó su madre en un hilo de voz.

—Madre...

—Hazlo —le cortó ella.

El joven Malfoy quiso seguir con sus protestas, pero optó por callar y acatar la orden que le acababan de dar. Echó polvos flú en la chimenea y desapareció entre un remolino de llamas verdes.

—Bella, tú y yo sabemos lo que planea el Señor Tenebroso al encomendarle esa misión a mi hijo. —La voz de Narcissa era seria, baja y derrochaba preocupación.

La pelinegra frunció los labios, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Si me vas a dar otra charla sobre lo ocurrido en el Ministerio...

—No, Bella. No es eso. Pero sabes tan bien como yo por qué le ha encomendado esa misión a Draco.

Lestrange se cruzó de brazos con loca elegancia, mirando a su hermana como si fuera ella la que había perdido el juicio.

—¿Estás cuestionando al Señor Tenebroso, Cissy? —preguntó de forma mordaz.

—Yo... no, no es eso. Pero... mi hijo será incapaz de cumplir esa misión. ¡Tan sólo tiene dieciséis años!

—¿Cuántos años crees que tenía yo cuando maté a mi primer sangre sucia? Cissy, deberías sentirte honrada por el hecho de que Él haya elegido a tu hijo.

—¡Lo ha elegido para morir! ¡Está intentando vengarse del fracaso de Lucius! —le espetó la rubia—. Bella, es mi único hijo. Él no tiene la culpa de que su padre la fastidiara. ¿Qué crees que pretende el Señor Tenebroso si no es vengarse? No quiero perder a mi único hijo. No puedo...

Bellatrix puso los ojos en blanco, sus brazos moviéndose ante ella como si apartara moscas en señal de desacuerdo.

—¿Y qué pretendes hacer? ¿Que alguien cumpla esa misión en lugar de tu hijo? Sabes que eso no le engañará.

Narcissa se quedó un instante en silencio, pensativa. ¿Y si pudiera hacer exactamente eso? ¿Y si lograra que otra persona de su confianza vigilara a su hijo y, llegado el momento, acabara el trabajo en lugar de Draco evitando así que muriese?

—Severus...

—¿Snape? —preguntó Bella, enarcando una ceja con exceptismo—. ¿Qué pasa con ese traidor?

—Él puede ayudarnos —concluyó la Malfoy—. Él es el único que puede.

La pelinegra la miró con incredulidad. Snape jamás fue alguien de su confianza. ¿Dónde había estado todos los años en los que el Señor Tenebroso había estado en paradero desconocido? ¿Por qué había estado impartiendo clases bajo el mando de Dumbledore? ¿Cuál era el verdadero motivo por el cual no había acudido a la llamada de su señor cuando éste les llamó dos años atrás? ¿Era espía de Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado o de Dumbledore?

—Cissy... —se aventuró a decir su hermana—, no hagas esto. Escúchame.

La otra mujer la ignoró, con un movimiento de varita y un escueto «Accio» hizo que su capa volara hasta ella. Antes de que Bellatrix pudiera decir una sola palabra más, se desapareció.

—¡Narcissa! —Convocando también su capa, se desapareció poco después que su hermana. Aquello no le gustaba ni un pelo.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Promesas e incertidumbre**

Cuando llegó a la casa, miró a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que no había nadie. Últimamente había cogido la costumbre de hacer lo mismo que solía hacer su padre cada vez que regresaban de ese lugar.

Su mano derecha voló inconscientemente hasta la marca que ahora se encontraba escondida por la manga de su túnica. Seguía doliendo como mil demonios, pero se negaba a dejar que dicho dolor saliera en voz alta. Era un Malfoy y si su padre le viera quejándose, seguramente le reprendería y le diría que fuera más hombre.

Draco apretó los dientes y se quitó el hollín que aún le quedaba en la túnica. Era mejor ocuparse en cualquier otra cosa con tal de no seguir pensando en él y sobre todo, pensando en el culpable de lo que le estaba sucediendo a su familia.

Subió las escaleras que le llevaban al piso superior, girando a la izquierda para dirigirse a la biblioteca familiar. Sabía que, de haber una forma, allí debía ser el primer lugar en el que tenía que buscar.

Estaba casi seguro de que alguna vez le había oído hablar a su padre y al señor Borgin hablar sobre cierto armario. Si recordaba bien, ese «armario» tenía algo especial y también que tenía un gemelo en alguna parte. Cuando él y su madre fueran al Callejón Diagon tendría que colarse en el Callejón Knockturn sin que su madre se diera cuenta.

—¡Espera!

Vio que algo se movía no muy lejos de ella, alzó su varita y lanzó un Avada. No iba a arriesgarse a comprobar nada antes de estar segura de que se había encargado de la amenaza. Se acercó con la varita aún en alto e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Tan sólo es un estúpido zorro —murmuró con desprecio bajo la protección de la capucha de su capa, dándole una patada al animal para darle la vuelta con la punta de su bota. Nunca se era demasiado precavido con todos esos Aurores desplegados por todas partes—. Pensé que era un Auror. ¡Cissy, espera!

Gruñó por lo bajo, intentando alcanzar a su hermana quien la estaba ignorando por completo. Se había detenido al ver el rayo de luz, pero después había continuado a paso rápido.

—¡Cissy! ¡Narcissa, escúchame!

Cuando finalmente la alcanzó, agarró su brazo, pero la Malfoy se soltó airadamente.

—¡Vete, Bella!

—¡Tienes que escucharme!

—Ya te he escuchado. He tomado mi decisión. ¡Déjame sola!

Narcissa alcanzó el final de la orilla en donde varios railes bastante destartalados separaban la orilla del río de una estrecha y adoquinada calle. Bellatrix la siguió. Ambas se quedaron mirando por largo rato las casas que enmarcaban esa extraña calle, todas hechas de ladrillo, las ventanas eran grises y casi invisibles en la oscuridad.

—¿Vive aquí? —preguntó la pelinegra, arrugando la nariz, su voz destilaba desprecio—. ¿Aquí? ¿En este nido de muggles? Debemos ser las primeras de nuestro estatus social que pisa este putrefacto lugar.

Sin embargo, su hermana no estaba escuchándola; se había deslizado por el espacio que había entre las oxidadas vías del tren y se apresuraba camino arriba.

—Cissy, ¡espera!

A regañadientes la siguió, su capa se arrastraba por el suelo y vio a Narcissa precipitarse por un callejón y dirigirse hacia una segunda calle idéntica a la anterior. Algunas de las farolas de la calle estaban rotas; las dos hermanas caminaban entre la luz y la oscuridad. Bellatrix alcanzó a la rubia en cuanto giró por otra esquina, esta vez consiguiendo agarrar su brazo y haciéndola girar sobre sus talones para encararse a ella.

—Cissy, no hagas esto, no se puede confiar en él.

—El Señor Tenebroso confía en él, ¿no es así?

—Creo que... el Señor Tenebroso está... equivocado —jadeó la pelinegra. Sus ojos brillando un instante en la protección de su capa mientras miraba alrededor, asegurándose de que, de hecho, estaban solas—. Aún así, se nos dijo que no habláramos de ello con nadie. ¡Sería traicionar al Señor Tenebroso!

—¡Oh por favor, Bella! —gruñó la Malfoy, cogiendo la varita que tenía escondida debajo de su túnica, amenazando con ella a su hermana. La mortífaga simplemente se rió en su cara.

—Cissy, ¿matarías a tu propia sangre? No, dudo que lo hicieras.

—¡No hay absolutamente nada que no fuera a hacer a estas alturas! —Narcissa tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, su voz denotando histeria, y cuando finalmente bajó su varita fue como si empuñara una navaja y de ella salió otro destello de luz.

Bella soltó el brazo de la Malfoy como si éste quemara.

—¡Narcissa!

La otra mujer continuó su camino y la pelinegra se frotó el brazo mientras seguía a Narcissa a través del intenso laberinto desolado de casas. Al final, Narcissa se detuvo en ante el letrero de una calle que rezaba «Spinner's End», en la cual la chimenea de molino de una considerable altura, parecía cernirse sobre ellas como si fuese un dedo. Los pasos de ambas resonaron sobre los adoquines, pasando ventanas tapiadas; otras rotas; hasta que llegó a la última casa de la calle. De ella salía una titilante y tenue luz que se filtraba por las cortinas.

La señora Malfoy alzó su mano derecha y tocó a la puerta antes de que su hermana llegara, la cual iba despotricando por lo bajo.

Ambas hermanas esperaron a que les abrieran la puerta, sus respiraciones estaban ligeramente alteradas. El olor del sucio río llegaba hasta ellas a causa de la ligera brisa que soplaba. Transcurridos unos segundos, un ruido llegó desde detrás de la puerta, la cual se abrió levemente y la sombra de un hombre apareció en el otro lado, mirándolas. Tenía el pelo largo y enmarcaba sus cetrinas facciones y sus ojos eran de un color negro intenso.

Narcissa fue la primera en quitarse la capucha. Su pálida piel parecía brillar a la luz de la luna, su pelo largo y rubio caía como una cascada sobre su espalda, dándole un aspecto estrangulado.

—¡Narcissa! —exclamó el hombre, abriendo la puerta, de modo que la luz cayera sobre ella y también sobre la otra mujer a su lado—. Es una agradable sorpresa.

—Severus —susurró la aludida, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo? Es algo urgente.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto.

El hombre se apartó para dejarla entrar. Su hermana aún seguía con la capucha puesta y, sintiéndose algo ofendida, entró sin ser siquiera invitada.

—Snape —masculló la morena cortante cuando le hubo pasado de largo.

—Bellatrix —contestó él, su delgada boca dibujó una sonrisa algo burlona y cerró la puerta con un chasquido detrás de las recién llegadas.

Las dos mujeres llegaron a una pequeña sala. La única luz disponible era la que provenía de una pequeña lámpara de velas que colgaba del techo de la estancia. Había un sofá gastado y un viejo sillón, la mayoría de los cuales estaban cubiertos por una tela de cuero de un color marrón oscuro o negro; las paredes estaban cubiertas de estanterías repletas de libros y había una pequeña mesa desvencijada. El lugar parecía haber estado abandonado durante mucho tiempo.

Severus le indicó a Narcissa que tomara asiento en el sofá. La mujer dejó su capa a un lado y se sentó, contemplándose las manos que temblaban sobre su regazo. Bellatrix, por otro lado, se deshizo de su capucha con lentitud. Parecía lo opuesto a su hermana menor, sus párpados parecían caídos, su mandíbula era fuerte. Sin notar la mirada fija de Snape en ella, se movió para situarse detrás de la Malfoy.

—Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer por vosotras? —preguntó finalmente el hombre mientras se sentaba en el sillón que quedaba frente a las dos mujeres.

—Estamos solos, ¿no es así? —cuestionó Narcissa por lo bajo.

—Sí, por supuesto. Oh, Colagusano está en la casa, pero creo que los roedores no cuentan, ¿no crees? —Con un movimiento, apuntó con su varita hacia la pared hecha prácticamente de libros que quedaba detrás de él y con un golpe de ella una puerta secreta se abrió para revelar una escalera bastante estrecha en la cual había un pequeño hombre de pie, helado—. Como habrás notado, Colagusano, tenemos invitados. —Su voz sonaba perezosa.

El pequeño y rechoncho hombre bajó los escalones y se agachó en los últimos para arrastrarse dentro del cuarto. Sus ojos eran acuosos y pequeños, su nariz era puntiaguda y en su rostro llevaba una sonrisa tonta pintada. Su mano izquierda sobaba la derecha que parecía encerrada en un brillante guante plateado.

—¡Narcissa! —exclamó, su voz era irritante—. ¡Y Bellatrix! ¡Qué sorpresa!

—Colagusano nos traerá algo de beber, ¿os importa? —continuó Snape—. Y luego, volverá a su dormitorio.

El pequeño hombre tembló, como si Snape le hubiera lanzado algo.

—¡No soy tu criado! —le espetó, chillando. Sin embargo, evadió los ojos de Snape.

—¿Ah, sí? Me da la impresión de que el Señor Tenebroso te llevó aquí para que me ayudaras.

—¡Eso es, pero no para hacer bebidas y... y limpiar la casa!

—No sabía, Colagusano, que ansiabas meterte en misiones más... peligrosas —dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras—. Bueno, eso puede arreglarse con extremada facilidad. Hablaré con el Señor Tenebroso, no hay problema.

—¡Podría hacerlo yo mismo, muchas gracias!

—Por supuesto que sí —rió Snape—, pero mientras tanto, tráenos las bebidas. Algo de Vino Elfo será suficiente.

El hombre titubeó un instante, parecía dispuesto a discutir pero, entonces, se dio media vuelta y desapareció por una segunda puerta escondida. Se pudieron escuchar golpes y el tintineo de vasos. Unos segundos más tarde estaba de regreso llevando una polvorienta botella en una mano y tres vasos sobre una bandeja en la otra. Puso las cosas sobre la mesa y se apresuró a salir de la estancia, cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco.

Severus sirvió los vasos de vino y les dio uno a cada una de las hermanas. La menor murmuró un «gracias». Bellatrix se mantuvo en silencio, mirando a Snape con desconfianza. El hombre ni se molestó, le parecía más bien gracioso.

—Por el Señor Tenebroso —brindó, levantando su trago y bebiéndoselo de golpe.

Las dos hicieron lo mismo. El hombre rellenó su vaso. Después de que Narcissa se bebiera el segundo, se apresuró a decir:

—Severus, lamento presentarme así, pero debía hacerlo. Creo que eres el único en el que puedo confiar.

El pelinegro la acalló con una mano, después apuntó a la puerta con su varito una vez más y hubo un ruidoso golpe detrás de ella, seguido de un grito. A continuación pudieron oír cómo Colagusano se apresuraba a subir las escaleras.

—Disculpad, últimamente ha cogido la manía de escuchar detrás de las puertas. No sé qué está planeando... ¿Qué decías, Narcissa?

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, estremeciéndose y comenzó de nuevo.

—Severus, ya sé que no debería haber venido, también que se me ha ordenado no decir nada, pero...

—¡Entonces deberías cerrar el pico! —bufó Bellatrix—. ¡Más teniendo en cuenta quién está delante de nosotras!

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Snape sarcásticamente—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Bellatrix?

—¡Que no confío en alguien como tú, Snape! Aunque tú ya lo sabes.

Narcissa ahogó un sollozo y cubrió su rostro con las manos. El hombre depositó su vaso sobre la mesa y volvió a tomar asiento, sus manos sobre los reposabrazos, mirando hacia Bellatrix con una sonrisa sardónica.

—Narcissa, creo que deberíamos oír lo que tu querida hermana tenga que decir, así evitaremos que seamos interrumpidos. Continúa, Bellatrix, por favor —le indicó Severus—. ¿Por qué será que no confías en mí?

La mujer morena soltó las preguntas que la carcomían. La desconfianza, la rabia y el desprecio podían notarse a cada palabra venenosa que salía de sus labios. Se sentía traicionada y pensaba que el Señor Tenebroso estaba equivocado. No se podía confiar en alguien que parecía estar tan cerca de Albus Dumbledore, quien había demostrado —en su opinión—, más de una vez que estaba más de parte del viejo que no de Él.

Narcissa permaneció en su posición anterior casi todo el tiempo, a excepción de cuando su hermana insinuó que su marido había sido el culpable del fracaso en el Ministerio.

—¡No te atrevas! —soltó en una gélida, lenta y baja voz, mortal—. ¡No te atrevas a culpar a mi marido!

Snape empezaba a perder la paciencia. Bellatrix era demasiado quisquillosa, desconfiada y eso le ponía de los nervios. ¿Por qué tenía que darle explicaciones a alguien como ella? No que hubiera hecho mucho por el Innombrable.

Antes de que la mujer pudiese lanzar más acusaciones infundadas, la cortó y se dirigió a Narcissa.

—Entonces, ¿qué era ese asunto urgente que querías discutir, Narcissa?

La mujer lo miró, su rostro demostraba la desesperación que la estaba consumiendo.

—Severus, eres el único que puede ayudarme, no tengo a nadie más a quién acudir. Lucius está en Azkabán y... —la Malfoy cerró los ojos y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, perdiendo ya toda compostura—. Sé que el Señor Tenebroso nos ordenó no hablar sobre esto, que no debíamos desvelar sus planes, pero...

—Si él te lo dijo, deberías obedecer —sentenció Snape—. Ya sabes que la palabra de el Señor Tenebroso debe ser acatada sin rechistar.

Narcissa ahogó un grito de desesperación en su garganta, como si Snape le hubiera lanzado un cubo de agua helada encima. Bellatrix se sintió satisfecha con él por primera vez desde que habían llegado a esa desvencijada casa.

—¡Te lo dije! —le soltó la mujer a su hermana, la victoria tintando su voz—. Incluso él lo dice, ¡no debes hablar! ¡Cierra el pico, Narcissa!

—Sin embargo, resulta que sé lo que intentas contarme. Soy uno de los pocos que lo conoce —dijo el hombre en voz baja—, uno de los pocos a quien Él se lo ha contado. A pesar de ello, yo lo he guardado en secreto, Narcissa, debes ser prudente y no traicionar al Señor Tenebroso.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que tú lo sabrías! —murmuró la Malfoy con alivio—. Sé que él confía en ti...

Bellatrix se giró hacia Snape con incredulidad. ¿Cómo podía ser posible?

—¿Lo sabes? —preguntó, el gesto de satisfacción siendo reemplazado por el horror—. ¿¡Sabes del plan!

—Por supuesto —afirmó Snape, como quitando hierro al asunto—. Pero... ¿qué podrías tú querer de mí? Si crees que sería capaz de persuadir al Señor Tenebroso para cambiar de planes, lamento informarte de que es imposible, sería un suicidio.

—Severus... —La voz de Narcissa era menos que un murmullo, las lágrimas empañando sus pálidas mejillas—. Es mi hijo... mi único hijo...

—Te dije que Draco debería estar orgulloso —espetó Bellatrix—, y tú también deberías estarlo —dijo con indiferencia—. El Señor Tenebroso le ha concedido una misión importante. Y te diré algo: Draco no parece querer huir de su tarea, diría que se siente incluso orgulloso de ella, ésta es su oportunidad para demostrar que puede serle útil.

—¡Te lo repito, Bella, eso no es lo que vi! ¡Ya sabemos por qué le dio esa misión! —sollozó Narcissa, volviendo a esconder su rostro entre sus manos—. ¡Sólo tiene dieciséis años! ¡Sé que Él lo ha hecho para vengarse de mi marido, lo sé!

Severus no dijo nada. Evitó mirar a la llorosa forma de Narcissa, como si ese despliegue de emociones fuera algo indecente, fuera de lugar, pero no podía evitar escucharla.

—Por eso le eligió, ¿verdad? —insistió la rubia—. Para que Lucius sufriera.

—Si tu hijo tuviera éxito —comentó Snape—, sería homenajeado por él, más allá que cualquiera de nosotros. —El hombre ni siquiera la miraba. No podía.

—¡Pero no lo tendrá! —estalló ella—. ¡¿Cómo podría? Ni siquiera el propio Señor Tenebroso pudo...

Bellatrix ahogó un grito de exasperación al ver que su hermana había perdido completamente el control de sí misma, toda la compostura que la caracterizaba.

—¿Hablarás con él? Sabes que siempre has sido el profesor favorito de Draco, sé que le aprecias... ¿Le convencerás? ¿No podrías... hablar con él?

—No se puede persuadir al Señor Tenebroso, ya lo sabes, Narcissa. Sería como entrar en la boca del lobo —negó el hombre—. Es imposible. Sabes tan bien como yo que está furioso con Lucius. Oh, sí, lo está y mucho. Era él quien estaba a cargo de la misión y se dejó capturar, junto a muchos otros. Fallaron a la hora de recuperar la profecía.

Narcissa acabó por perder todo el auto-control que la caracterizaba. Incorporándose, se tambaleó hasta llegar al hombre y se dejó caer ante él, agarrándose a sus ropas en un desesperado intento por convencerle, por hacerle ver que no quería perder a su único hijo.

—Tú... tú podrías hacerlo. Podrías tomar el lugar de Draco, Severus. Tú tendrías éxito, claro que sí, y Él te recompensará frente a todos nosotros.

Severus le agarró las muñecas y soltó a la mujer de sus ropas.

—Sé que él pretende que sea yo quien lo haga al final, lo sé. Pero también sé que pretende que sea Draco quien lo intente primero. En el raro caso de que Draco tenga éxito, podré permanecer en Hogwarts un poco más de tiempo, cumpliendo con mi papel de espía. Sabes que el Señor Tenebroso no perdona con tanta facilidad. No pudo escuchar la profecía y eso le molesta más allá de lo imaginable.

—Mi único hijo... mi hijito...

—¡Debería darte vergüenza! —soltó Bellatrix despiadadamente—. Si yo tuviera hijos y él les hubiera elegido, ¡estaría loca de euforia y orgullo y los entregaría al Señor Tenebroso sin dudarlo!

Al ver el despliegue de desesperación de la mujer, jalando sus propios cabellos... Snape la agarró de los brazos, la levantó y la llevó hasta el sofá, sirviéndole un nuevo vaso de vino.

—Bebe y escúchame —susurró calmadamente—. Es posible que pueda ayudar a tu hijo.

—¿Lo harás? Oh, Severus, ¿le ayudarás? ¿Evitarás que nadie le lastime?

—Podría intentarlo —asintió él.

—Sé que estarás allí, ¿le protegerás? ¿Me lo juras? ¿Estarías dispuesto a llevar a cabo el Juramento Inquebrantable?

—¿El Juramento Inquebrantable?

El joven Malfoy se encontraba sentado frente a la mesa de la biblioteca familiar rodeado de libros. Necesitaba investigar bien todos los aspectos de la primera parte de la misión.

Sabía que no iba a ser muy fácil y también que necesitaría mucho más que suerte para poder hacer que eso funcionara.

Todo lo que encontraba eran pequeñas reseñas de objetos que pudieran hacer que las defensas de un lugar se desactivaran por un breve espacio de tiempo, pero, al no saber cuáles eran esas defensas, era casi imposible determinar qué era lo que necesitaba. Albus Dumbledore era de todo menos estúpido. Viejo, sí; estúpido, para nada.

Apartó un nuevo libro, frustrado. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a hacer que los mortífagos entraran en el colegio? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Aunque, lo peor era el hecho de tener que matar al director del colegio. Sin duda era un mago excepcional y él tan sólo era un mediocre mago de dieciséis años.

Alzó el pergamino en el que había estado tomando notas y lo releyó una y otra vez. No estaba convencido.

—¿Lo ves, Narcissa? Lo intentará... Claro, claro. Las mismas palabras vacías de siempre. ¡Lo intentará, claro que sí! —se burló Bellatrix.

Snape ignoró a la morena. Sus ojos estaban clavados sobre la desmadejada figura de Narcissa, quien tenía sus manos agarradas, la esperanza brillando en sus orbes azules.

—Lo haré, haré la Promesa Inquebrantable —dijo por fin el hombre de forma calmada—, quizá tu hermana sea tan amable como para ser el Testigo.

La mandíbula de la pelinegra cayó, sorprendida ante la declaración de Snape. Él se arrodilló ante Narcissa y bajo la atónita mirada de la otra mujer, ambos se tomaron de las manos.

—Creo que vas a precisar de tu varita, Bellatrix —se burló Severus con frialdad.

La mortífaga le miró con consternación y sacó su varita.

—Severus, ¿prometes vigilar a mi hijo, Draco Lucius Malfoy, mientras lleva a cabo las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso?

—Sí, lo prometo —contestó él.

Una fina línea de un fuego rojo salió de la varita de la pelinegra y se entrelazó entre las manos de ambas figuras arrodilladas.

—¿Prometes protegerlo del dolor y sufrimiento lo mejor que puedas?

—Lo prometo.

Una segunda línea de fuego se entrelazó nuevamente en las manos de ambos, entrecruzándose con la primera.

—Y si... de alguna forma, Draco fallara —susurró Narcissa, la mano de Snape se movió dentro de la suya, pero no se separó—, ¿prometes llevar a cabo la misión que el Señor Tenebroso le encomendó a mi hijo?

Hubo un instante de silencio sepulcral. Bellatrix lo miró con elocuencia, como si realmente esperara que Snape se echara atrás, esperando a que, al fin, se descubriese como el traidor que ella creía que era.

—Lo prometo.

La cara de pasmado asombro de la morena era todo un poema mientras otra línea de fuego salía disparada de su varita y se entrelazaba sobre las otras dos, el brillo de esas tres lenguas reflejándose en sus ojos.

Draco se incorporó frotándose los ojos con cansancio. Aunque no le gustaba la situación en la que se encontraba, debía hacer lo que pudiera. No quería decepcionar a su madre y mucho menos a su padre.

Ahora era él quien debía ser fuerte y quien debía proteger a su familia, a su madre.

Agarró los libros y volvió a colocarlos en su sitio. Se quedó observando los estantes llenos de libros por un largo rato antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la estancia.

Cuando bajaba la escalera, escuchó el crepitar de llamas en la chimenea indicando la llegada de su madre.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Indagaciones y enfrentamientos**

El joven se miró por última vez en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su cuarto, acabando de arreglarse la túnica para disponerse a salir.

Su madre le estaba esperando en el pequeño salón del piso inferior con el pequeño tarro que contenía los polvos flú sostenido en el aire mediante magia, destilando la indudable elegancia Malfoy que solían reservar para cuando estaban en público.

—¡Draco, baja ya! ¡Tenemos cosas que hacer! —le llamó la mujer por segunda vez en lo que llevaban de mañana.

—¡Enseguida, madre! —Echando un último vistazo, Draco agarró la varita que estaba sobre la cama y salió de su cuarto, murmurando un escueto «_Nox_» antes de cerrar la puerta y meterse la varita en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.

Cuando llegó abajo, su madre estaba de pie frente a la chimenea, esperándole. Parecía cansada, pero más fuerte de lo que había parecido hacía unos días cuando había estado con él en la ceremonia de iniciación del Señor Tenebroso.

—Recuerda, «El Caldero Chorreante». Es en el único sitio en el que podemos aparecer —le indicó la mujer, empujando el tarro ligeramente hacia él—. Yo te seguiré de inmediato.

—Lo sé, madre —contestó el joven Malfoy con un tinte de desdén en su voz. Agarró un puñado de polvos flú y los lanzó a la chimenea. Entró en ella y pronunció su destino con claridad, siendo engullido por las llamas verdes de inmediato.

Narcissa depositó el tarro sobre la repisa e imitó a su hijo.

Draco salió elegantemente de la chimenea, quitándose el hollín de la túnica para apartarse del camino justo cuando su madre aparecía en el local y salía de la chimenea, arrugando la nariz al ver lo abarrotado que estaba el lugar.

—No te separes de mí —le indicó a su hijo, quitándose una pequeña mota de polvo de su hombro mientras sacaba la lista del colegio de uno de sus bolsillos—. No podemos arriesgarnos. Vamos.

El joven Malfoy no dijo ni una palabra, tan sólo asintió y se dispuso a seguir a su madre a la parte trasera del lugar para acceder al Callejón Diagon. Tendría que pensar en algo para deshacerse de ella si quería ir al lugar que debía visitar.

Cuando la entrada finalmente se abrió ante ellos, las dos figuras avanzaron a través de las abarrotadas avenidas del Callejón Diagon. La alta mujer miraba por encima la lista de quehaceres, esquivando a la gente que iba de un lado para el otro a toda prisa, deseando acabar cuanto antes para regresar a la seguridad de sus refugios.

Los dos Malfoy caminaban el uno junto al otro con pasos moderadamente rápidos. La gente no parecía prestarles atención, pero el chico podía sentir los rumores y las miradas de reojo sobre ellos. El hecho de que la noticia de que su padre había sido enviado a Azkabán se había esparcido como la pólvora y sabía que todo el mundo les tenía a ellos en sus bocas.

Algunos magos y brujas parecían rejuntarse para cuchichear al verles pasar, otros se apartaban instintivamente de su camino e, incluso, algunos parecían quedarse mirándoles de forma descarada, sus labios o narices frunciéndose a su paso.

Una de las manos de Draco se cerró alrededor de la tela de su túnica en un apretado puño, sus pasos resonando aún más sobre el adoquinado suelo de la avenida principal. ¿Acaso tenía monos en la cara? ¿Qué les importaba a ellos lo que le pasara a su familia? ¡Cotillas, hipócritas! Él no se metía en la vida de los demás.

Narcissa simplemente pasaba de largo, lanzando alguna que otra mirada airada o, por lo contrario, sonriendo educadamente, provocando que quien fuera que la estaba mirando mientras murmuraba algo en el oído de quien le acompañara, se callara de inmediato y desviara la mirada avergonzado o temeroso.

Una media hora más tarde, Draco empezaba a estar impaciente. Si quería ir a donde debía ir, tenía que deshacerse de su madre y rápido. Además, la mujer parecía empeñada en tratarlo como si volviera a tener seis años, cuando tenía diez años más que eso.

Cuando entraron en la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin, fue lo que colmó el vaso de la paciencia del rubio. Su madre insistía en escoger cada una de las cosas que pudiera necesitar, incluso los colores, las telas, ¡todo!

—¡Vale, ya basta! ¡Es suficiente, no soy un niño por si no lo has notado, madre! Soy perfectamente capaz de hacer mis compras solo.

Hubo un «cloc» y después la señora Malkin habló con voz conciliadora.

—Querido, tu madre tiene razón cuando dice que se supone que nadie debe ir solo por los alrededores. No es que tenga algo que ver con ser o no un niño.

Draco sintió un ligero pinchazo en uno de sus brazos y saltó:

—¡Mire dónde clava ese alfiler, es suficiente!

Bajó del podio en el que se había subido para que la señora Malkin pudiera tomar las medidas y colocar los alfileres en lo que serían varias túnicas para él, con varias de ellas colgando del brazo.

No fue hasta que no se miró en el espejo para ver qué tal le quedaba la última túnica que notó la presencia de ciertos... indeseados en la tienda y entrecerró los ojos ante tal reflejo.

—Si estás preguntándote por qué huele tan mal por aquí, madre, es que acaba de entrar una sangre sucia en el establecimiento —soltó Malfoy con desprecio.

—¡Creo que no hay necesidad alguna de usar ese lenguaje en mi tienda, señor Malfoy! —jadeó la dependienta mientras corría por detrás de la percha de túnicas con una cinta de medir en una mano y su varita en la otra—. ¡Y no quiero varitas por aquí, tampoco! —se apresuró a añadir al ver la situación ante la puerta.

Weasley y Potter habían sacado sendas armas hacia Draco mientras que Granger permanecía unos pocos pasos detrás de los otros dos.

—Me encantaría ver cómo hacéis magia fuera del colegio —se burló el rubio de forma despectiva—. ¿Quién te arregló ese ojo, Granger? Me encantaría mandarles mis más sincero agradecimiento por un trabajo tan bien hecho.

—¡Es suficiente! —chilló la señora Malkin de forma aguda echando un vistazo por encima de su hombro para pedir ayuda—. Señora, por favor...

Narcissa salió de detrás de la percha, mirando fríamente a los recién llegados.

—Guardad eso —les ordenó a Potter y Weasley—. Si vuelve a clavarle un solo alfiler a mi hijo, me aseguraré de que sea lo último que haga —añadió en voz baja y gélida.

—¿De veras? —preguntó el pelinegro jugueteando con su varita y mirando a la cara de la señora Malfoy quien no se inmutó—. ¿Va a ir a buscar a sus compañeros mortífagos para hacerlo?

La señora Malkin se sobresaltó y dio un grito mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón.

—¡No hay por qué acusar a nadie...! ¡No les pronunciéis! ¡Guardad las varitas, por favor!

Al ver que Potter no bajaba su varita, Narcissa sonrió con malicia.

—Veo que ser el favorito de Dumbledore te ha proporcionado un falso sentido de seguridad, Potter —comentó con frialdad, su sonrisa ensanchándose—, pero Dumbledore no siempre estará ahí para protegerte —añadió, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Contra todo pronóstico, el chico echó un burlón vistazo alrededor y soltó:

—¡Vaya! Mire... ¡ni siquiera está aquí ahora! ¿Por qué no probamos a ver qué ocurre? ¡A lo mejor consiguen una celda en Azkabán para que pueda reunirse con su marido!

Draco tuvo suficiente con esas palabas. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mencionar a su padre después de lo que le había hecho? Hizo un movimiento brusco hacia Potter, pero el dobladillo de su túnica era demasiado largo y le hizo trastabillar y pudo oír la estúpida risa de la Comadreja.

—¡No te atrevas a hablarle así a mi madre, Potter! —tronó.

—No importa, Draco —le calmó la mujer mientras frenaba su caída con sus manos, agarrándolo de los hombros—. Seguramente Potter se reunirá muy pronto con su querido Sirius Black antes de que yo llegue a reunirme con Lucius.

El Gryffindor levantó aún más su varita.

—¡Harry, no...! —gimoteó Granger, agarrando el brazo del moreno para empujarlo hacia abajo—. Piénsalo... No debes, estarás en problemas...

La señora Malkin se estremeció desde donde estaba. Intentando ignorar lo que estaba sucediendo se volvió a inclinar sobre el joven Malfoy quien seguía mirando furiosamente hacia Potter.

—Creo que podría subirte esta manga un poco más, sólo déjame que...

—¡Ay! —exclamó el rubio, sacudiendo la mano en el aire—. ¡Fíjese dónde pone los alfileres, mujer! Madre... creo que ya no quiero esta túnica. —Se la sacó por la cabeza y la tiró al suelo, a los pies de la mujer.

—Tienes razón, Draco —concordó Narcissa y le echó una mirada despectiva a Granger—. Ahora que sé qué clase de escoria compra por estos lares... mejor vamos a ver a Twilfitt y Tatting.

Ambos salieron de la tienda y cuando Draco pasó al lado de Weasley se preocupó de golpear con todas sus fuerzas el hombro del pelirrojo.

Al estar fuera, el joven Malfoy no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada de profundo asco hacia el semi-gigante que se encontraba apoyado contra uno de los muros de la tienda. Narcissa agarró a Draco por el hombro y los dos se alejaron del lugar con pasos rápidos y elegantes.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, Draco consiguió convencer a su madre para que fuera a comprar sus libros mientras él se dirigía a la tienda de calderos, argumentando que de esa forma sería más rápido.

Su madre lo había mirado con preocupación, pero finalmente accedió.

Cuando la hubo perdido de vista se apresuró a perderse entre los grupos de gente que iban y venían.

Tenía que darse prisa. Si estaba en lo correcto, el señor Borgin debía de tener más información acerca de lo que estaba buscando y si tardaba más de la cuenta, su madre se daría cuenta de su escapada y lo último que necesitaba era que le diese de nuevo la charla de la noche anterior.

_Narcissa tocó a la puerta del dormitorio de su hijo y esperó a que éste le diera permiso para entrar._

_Si iban a ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar los utensilios para ese curso, debía advertirle a su hijo que no podían llamar la atención. Era suficiente con que su marido estuviera en Azkabán, cuánto más para que su propio hijo acabara ahí también, o ella misma._

—_Pasa, madre —murmuró el más joven. Cuando entró, lo encontró sentado en el escritorio con varios pergaminos sobre él y algunos libros esparcidos por la mesa y el suelo._

_La mujer sintió un pinchazo en el corazón. Realmente parecía que se tomaba en serio la misión que le había sido encomendada y, aunque sabía que tal vez debería mostrarse más orgullosa y comprensiva, la preocupación que sentía por su único hijo era mucho más fuerte que su vanidad._

—_Querido, ¿puedo hablar contigo?_

_El muchacho apartó la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo para encarar a su madre con una ceja enarcada._

—_Como sabes, después de lo que ocurrió en el Ministerio, debemos ser más cuidadosos. Todo el mundo va en grupos y es mejor no ser vistos a solas. Tampoco debemos llamar la atención, sobre todo tú, Draco._

—_Lo sé, madre._

—_El Señor Tenebroso no aceptaría que alguien más de nuestra familia fallara en uno de sus encargos, ¿comprendes?_

_El rubio asintió escuetamente. ¿A qué venía esa charla ahora? Sabía muy bien lo que esperaba Él de su persona. No hacía falta que le recordaran lo que tenía que hacer para el Señor Tenebroso._

—_Bien, mañana iremos a comprar las cosas que vas a necesitar para el curso. Estoy orgullosa de tus notas. Será mejor que te acuestes, mañana debemos levantarnos pronto para ir al Callejón Diagon._

—_Buenas noches, madre._

Se estremeció ligeramente y siguió su camino. Se detuvo un instante al sentir que era observado y miró por encima del hombro. Al ver que nadie estaba observándole, negó y siguió su camino, girando por un par de esquinas para volver a asegurarse de que nadie le había seguido hasta ahí.

Miró disimuladamente a uno y otro lado y se escabulló dentro del Callejón Knockturn. Caminaba deprisa, intentando llegar a su destino antes de que alguien notara su presencia en esa parte del Callejón Diagon. Era demasiado arriesgado el ser descubierto en esos parajes, sobre todo para él.

Cuando llegó a su destino, abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de él con rapidez.

El señor Borgin salió al escuchar la campanilla que indicaba la llegada de algún cliente, pero al ver de quién se trataba no pudo menos que sentir un fuerte deseo de desaparecerse sin siquiera darle tiempo a dirigirle la palabra. Sin embargo, forzó una sonrisa complaciente y se acercó al joven Malfoy con su pastoso saludo.

—Señor Malfoy, qué placer verle de nuevo por aquí. ¿Qué le trae a mi tienda? —preguntó con falsa cortesía.

Draco miró al hombre por un instante y se acercó al oscuro armario que estaba expuesto no muy lejos de la entrada a la tienda, examinándolo de arriba abajo, su mano rozó la desvencijada madera.

—Necesito que arregle un armario desvanecedor —cuestionó sin preámbulos. No tenía mucho tiempo que perder.

—¡Oh, oh! —exclamó el poco agraciado hombre acercándose hasta él.

—Necesito saber si podrá arreglarlo —le cortó de forma tajante—, así que, será mejor que lo averigüe y pronto —dijo moviendo sus brazos para hacer énfasis en sus palabras.

El señor Borgin sentía el miedo recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, el resentimiento de todos los años en los que había tenido que aguantar las amenazas de Lucius Malfoy pesaban sobre sus hombros, reflejándose también en su mirada.

—Por supuesto, señor Malfoy, por supuesto.

—¿Sabe arreglarlo?

—Posiblemente —asintió Borgin, su tono daba a entender que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia el tener que hacerlo por alguien que tan siquiera sabía apreciar dicho artículo—. Sin embargo, necesitaré examinarlo. ¿Sería posible que pudiera traerlo a la tienda?

—Me temo que será imposible —se apresuró a decir—, necesito que permanezca donde está, sólo necesito que me diga cómo hacerlo.

El hombre se lamió los labios con nerviosismo, frotándose las manos en el proceso.

—Bueno... sin verlo será un trabajo extremadamente complicado, tal vez incluso imposible. No puedo garantizarle...

—¿Nada? —espetó Draco con desprecio—. Quizás esto le haga cambiar de opinión... —murmuró acercándose al señor Borgin para arremangarse la manga izquierda. El hombre palideció de forma considerable—. Será mejor que no se lo cuente a nadie —le amenazó— y si lo cumple, habrá una sustanciosa recompensa. ¿Conoce a Fenrir Greyback? Es amigo de mi familia. Vendrá de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que está volcando su completa atención en el asunto.

—No creo que eso sea necesario...

—Yo decido si la hay o no —le cortó—. Bien, aquí tiene. No se olvide de guardar eso en una caja de seguridad, lo necesitaré.

—¿Tal vez preferiría llevárselo ahora? —preguntó el señor Borgin con voz temblorosa.

—No, por supuesto que no. ¿Es imbécil? ¿Cómo quedaría yo si fuera por todo el Callejón Diagon cargando _eso_? Tan sólo evite venderlo.

—Claro, por supuesto, señor Malfoy...

Borgin se inclinó exageradamente ante Draco.

—Ni una palabra a nadie, señor Borgin, y eso incluye a mi madre, ¿entendido?

—Naturalmente, señor, clarísimo —murmuró el hombre haciendo otra reverencia.

Draco se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta apresuradamente. Aún debía ir a la tienda de calderos y encontrarse con su madre ante Gringotts y tan sólo le quedaban cinco escasos minutos antes de que su madre se enterara de su escapada.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. El comienzo de su fin**

Unos días más tarde, tanto Draco como Narcissa llegaron a King's Cross cruzando la pared invisible que daba al Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos.

El rubio se sentía algo nervioso, pero sabía lo que debía hacer y si quería proteger a su madre y, a la vez, a sí mismo, debía tener éxito en esa misión, por muy imposible que pudiera parecerle.

Miró alrededor. Nadie parecía quedarse a solas. Todo el mundo estaba apiñado en grupos más o menos numerosos y tan sólo se separaban para saludar a algún compañero que acabara de llegar al andén.

La mayoría estaba rodeado de gente adulta, aunque los Slytherin parecían un poco menos dispuestos a que el pánico cundiera entre ellos, después de todo estaban «protegidos», o eso era lo que creían. Draco no estaba tan seguro en ese aspecto, su experiencia personal le impedía sentir tal grado de seguridad.

El joven Malfoy se cruzó de brazos. Crabbe y Goyle estaban uno a cada lado de su figura. Sus padres hacía cinco minutos que ya se habían ido, seguramente con alguna misión a cumplir. Su madre seguía a su lado, observando sus alrededores con evidente desdén y desprecio. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en acompañarle a todas partes? Nunca antes lo había hecho, pero, antes no habían estado solos en el andén, recordó con amargura.

Cinco minutos antes de que el tren partiera, Draco se despidió de su madre y flanqueado por sus dos guardaespaldas subió a él cargando su baúl en busca del compartimento que compartiría con sus compañeros de Slytherin. Esta vez no podía pensar en sus obligaciones de Prefecto, había cosas más importantes que esas tonterías.

Necesitaría toda la ayuda que pudiera sonsacarles a esos ineptos si quería llevar a cabo lo que se proponía.

Al llegar al compartimento en el que se encontraban Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson y algunos otros Slytherin, colocó su baúl y se sentó al lado de la morena, quedando al lado de la ventana.

El expreso no tardó en dar la señal de partida y pudieron oír las puertas del tren siendo cerradas antes de que se pusieran en marcha.

Su mano pasó sobre su antebrazo izquierdo de forma ausente. No entendía por qué, exactamente, el Señor Tenebroso había decidido arriesgarse a marcarle cuando todavía era alumno de Hogwarts, pero suponía que tendría sus motivos y ese ser no tenía por qué explicar todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Hizo una mueca de amargura. Si tan sólo su padre no la hubiera pifiado... Pero no tenía caso quejarse a esas alturas. Cumpliría con su cometido y le demostraría que en él sí que se podía confiar. Limpiaría el apellido Malfoy y haría que el Señor Tenebroso volviera a confiar en su familia, quizá así las cosas volverían a una cierta normalidad, aunque... ¿Cómo si él ya estaba marcado?

—¿Draco? —murmuró Pansy, sacándolo violentamente de sus cavilaciones, algo que le molestó sobremanera.

—¿Qué? —espetó de mal humor, desviando su mirada de la ventana para encarar a la chica.

—Estás... espeso. Distante —se defendió ella—. ¿Estás bien?

—De fábula —contestó de mala gana, quitándole hierro al asunto—. ¿Por qué no debería estarlo? —Sabía que no eran formas de hablarle a una señorita, pero era lo último que le importaba a esas alturas—. Además, lo que me pase no creo que sea asunto tuyo.

Parkinson abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, como si le faltaran palabras. Se la veía dolida, pero disimuló enseguida su malestar. Una de sus manos apartaron un mechón de su cara y miró al suelo durante un segundo antes de intentar hablar de nuevo.

—Sólo estaba preocupada —admitió.

—Preocupate de tus propios asuntos, Parkinson. Tengo suficiente con que mi propia madre me trate como si volviera a tener seis años, muchas gracias.

Blaise miraba la escena con algo de diversión. La Slytherin podía ser muy molesta cuando se ponía en ese plan, era tan poco... Slytherin.

—Pansy, Malfoy es lo suficientemente independiente como para cuidarse a sí mismo. Ya lo sabes. Deja de atosigar —le advirtió el moreno—. Además, estoy seguro de que tiene cosas en las que pensar.

Draco le lanzó una mirada airada. No necesitaba que le defendieran.

—Zabini, te recomiendo que tú también te metas en tus asuntos —gruñó el rubio lenta y peligrosamente—. No necesito _niñeras_, ¿queda claro?

Blaise alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Como el agua —contestó, aunque su media sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro—. ¿No vas a ir a hacer tu ronda este año? Creía que te gustaba atormentar a los novatos.

—Como dijiste, tengo otras cosas en las que meter mis narices. —Se acomodó en el asiento apoyando su codo izquierdo sobre la repisa de la ventanilla del tren y volvía su mirada al exterior—. Aparte, ¿qué gracia tiene atormentar a esos inútiles? La mayoría ni siquiera tienen talento.

El comentario arrancó una carcajada general. Crabbe y Goyle eran los más ruidosos del grupo. _Idiotas_, pensó Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Y, por no hablar, de que cada vez hay más sangre sucias contaminando los pasillos —añadió un chico pelirrojo que jugueteaba con los botones de su camisa—. Si ese inútil director no estuviera al mando...

—Cuida lo que dices, Gibbon —le advirtió el rubio, cortándole en mitad de la frase.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió para dar paso a una chica que ya llevaba puesta su túnica de Slytherin.

—Esto es para Zabini —indicó, extendiendo un sobre morado hacia el aludido quien frunció el ceño y lo agarró con aire confundido.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, la chica había desaparecido, volviendo a cerrar la puerta del compartimento.

Cuando lo abrió, su expresión de confusión se intensificó.

Draco enarcó una ceja y preguntó:

—¿Qué ocurre? Parece como si hubieras visto un Inferi —se burló el rubio, jugueteando con su anillo.

—Es una invitación para almorzar en el compartimento C del tren —gruñó—. Es del... ¿Profesor Slughorn?

—Ve a averiguarlo —soltó Pansy mientras acariciaba de forma ausente el sedoso cabello rubio de Draco quien parecía bastante molesto por la manía de la chica.

—Supongo que tendré que hacerlo —murmuró con fastidio Zabini incorporándose de su asiento.

Las horas pasaron sin muchas interrupciones. El Malfoy se había acomodado mejor en el asiento, reposando su cabeza ahora sobre el regazo de Pansy, quien parecía encantada, jugueteando con sus anillos mientras le daba vueltas a los planes que llevaría a cabo una vez estuviera en el colegio.

Sin darse cuenta, las luces empezaron a encenderse y afuera empezaba a oscurecer a causa de la puesta de sol. Quedaba menos de media hora para llegar a Hogwarts y su calvario empezaría.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un bastante molesto y de por sí hastiado Blaise Zabini. Draco no pudo evitar torcer sus labios en una sonrisa burlona.

Cuando el recién llegado fue a cerrar la puerta, pareció golpear con algo y se volvió a abrir haciendo que tropezara y acabara sobre las piernas de Goyle quien no tardó en empezar a insultar y gritar al Slytherin al igual que el otro.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa burlona mientras los demás animaban a uno u otro. Pero, algo captó la atención de Draco por un breve segundo. Algo que no debería estar ahí y menos volando por el aire, pero se distrajo cuando Goyle cerró la puerta con fuerza y Zabini finalmente se sentó en su asiento.

Crabbe volvió a sumergirse en su cómic y el rubio volvió a recostarse como había estado hasta el momento en el que Zabini había irrumpido en la estancia.

—Así que, ¿qué quería Slughorn, Zabini? —preguntó para romper el incómodo silencio que se había instalado en el compartimento.

—Tratar de congraciar con gente que tiene buenos contactos —contestó Zabini sin apartar su mirada de Goyle—. No es que haya encontrado a nadie...

Aquello no satisfizo la curiosidad del Slytherin. ¿Qué demonios significaba aquello?

—¿A quién más invitó?

—McLaggen, de Gryffindor —comunicó Zabini con desprecio.

—Oh, ya veo. Su tío es un pez gordo del Ministerio —asintió Draco.

—Alguien llamado Belby —continuó el moreno—, de Ravenclaw.

—Bah, es un idiota —intervino Pansy.

—Longbottom, Potter y la chica Weasley —terminó de enumerar Zabini.

Malfoy se incorporó instantáneamente, apartando la mano de Pansy con algo de brusquedad.

—¿Invitó a Longbottom? —exclamó con desprecio e incredulidad.

—Sí, bueno... Supongo que sí, porque estaba ahí —soltó con indiferencia.

—¿Qué podría tener Longbottom para que Slughorn se interesara por él? —Draco parecía confuso y decepcionado. El moreno se encogió de hombros.

—Potter, el Santurrón Potter. Obviamente quería ver al «Elegido» —se burló Draco—. ¡Pero Weasley! ¿Qué puede haber de especial en esa muerta de hambre?

—A muchos chicos les gusta —intervino de nuevo Pansy mirando al rubio por el rabillo del ojo para calcular su reacción—. Hay quienes incluso creen que es guapa. ¿No crees, Blaise? ¡Todos sabemos cuán complicado es complacerte! —se burló la chica.

—Jamás tocaría a una traidora a la sangre pura como ella, en mi vida —dijo con frialdad lo que pareció satisfacer a la morena.

Draco volvió a recostarse sobre ella, permitiendo que siguiera acariciando su cabello.

—Me dan lástima los gustos de Slughorn, sinceramente. Tal vez está volviéndose tan chocho como Dumbledore. Es una pena, mi padre siempre pensó que era un gran mago, pero parece ser que sólo es aplicable en sus tiempos —comentó Malfoy—. Mi padre siempre fue uno de sus favoritos, por lo que me contó. Seguramente no sabe que estaba en el tren o, tal vez...

—Yo no esperaría una invitación —le cortó Blaise—. Me preguntó por el padre de Nott cuando llegué. Al parecer eran buenos amigos, pero cuando escuchó que fue atrapado en el Ministerio... no se le veía muy feliz, que digamos y Nott tampoco recibió una invitación, ¿no? Me parece que Slughorn no está interesado en los hijos de mortífagos.

La cara de Draco estaba contorsionada por el enfado, sin embargo forzó una ligera carcajada falta de humor.

—Bueno, ¿a quién le importan sus intereses? ¿Qué importa él cuando está viniéndose abajo por su propio peso? —Draco negó—. Sólo es un profesor inútil y estúpido. —El rubio bostezó de forma ostentosa—. Me refiero a que, tal vez, no vuelva a Hogwarts el año que viene. ¿Qué importa un viejo grasiento a quien no le caigo bien?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que quizá no vuelvas a Hogwarts el año que viene? —preguntó Parkinson con indignación, deteniendo todo movimiento en las caricias que le estaba proporcionando.

—Bueno, nunca se sabe —comentó el joven Malfoy con una sonrisa burlona casi imperceptible—. Quizá me dedique ha hacer cosas más... provechosas, más grandes...

Crabbe y Goyle lo miraban con admiración. _Idiotas_. Zabini le miraba con curiosidad, como si quisiera preguntar a qué se refería exactamente pero no se atreviera y Pansy volvió a comenzar con sus lentas caricias, su expresión era de puro asombro.

—¿Quiere eso decir que...?

Draco simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Mi madre quiere que acabe mis estudios, por supuesto, pero, sinceramente no creo que sea tan importante en los días que corren. Quiero decir, ¡pensadlo! Cuando el Señor Tenebroso obtenga el poder, ¿va a preocuparse de cuántos TIMOs o ÉXTASIs obtuvimos? ¡Por supuesto que no! Todo girará en torno al servicio dado, el nivel de devoción que le han demostrado...

—¿Y crees que serás capaz de hacer algo por ti mismo? —preguntó Blaise mordazmente—. ¿Dieciséis años y sin estar cualificado?

—Es lo que acabo de decir, ¿no? Quizás no le importe si estoy o no graduado. Tal vez el trabajo que vaya a hacer no necesite de estudios. —Draco estaba tranquilo. Sabía que eso no había parado al Señor Tenebroso para marcarle antes de cumplir los diecisiete.

Crabbe y Goyle le miraban con las bocas abiertas, haciéndolos parecer aún más estúpidos, si cabía. Pansy le miraba con atención casi como si nunca le hubiera visto con anterioridad. Impresionada.

—Hogwarts está a la vista —dijo Draco señalando afuera. Quizá había llamado demasiado la atención de los presentes y el tiempo había pasado en un suspiro—. Será mejor que nos pongamos las túnicas.

Cuando Goyle se levantó para coger su baúl, un sonido hizo que el rubio se girara hacia el compartimento del equipaje y frunció el ceño, extrañado.

Decidió ignorarlo de momento y se puso su túnica, sacando también su nueva capa de viaje del baúl para después cerrarlo de nuevo, abrochándosela.

El tren finalmente se detuvo y Goyle abrió la puerta para salir, siendo arrastrado por un numeroso grupo de alumnos de segundo año. Zabini y Crabbe no tardaron en seguirle.

—Adelántate —le indicó Draco a Pansy quien tenía la mano extendida como si esperara a que la cogiera—. Sólo quiero asegurarme de algo.

Pansy hizo una ligera mueca de desaprobación y disgusto, se dio la vuelta y se largó. Cuando finalmente se quedó a solas en el compartimento, vio cómo la gente pasaba por el pasillo para salir a la oscura plataforma. Se movió hasta la puerta y la cerró, bajando las persianas para evitar que los demás vieran nada. Cuando lo hubo hecho, se agachó para abrir su baúl.

Dándose la vuelta de repente, apuntó con su varita hacia donde creía que se encontraba el intruso.

—¡_Petrificus Totalus_!

Al instante, Harry Potter cayó del compartimento hasta sus pies, revelando completamente su presencia, haciendo que el suelo se estremeciera bajo sus pies y Draco sonrió con satisfacción.

—Como me temía —se jactó—, te oí cuando el baúl de Goyle te golpeó. También creí ver algo blanco volar por el aire después de la llegada de Zabini.

Su cara denotaba lo divertida que encontraba la situación y fijó sus ojos en las zapatillas de deporte blancas que Harry llevaba puestas.

—Bueno, no escuchaste nada que pueda preocuparme, pero mientras lo digieres... —murmuró, pisoteando con fuerza el rostro de Potter—. Eso es por mi padre. Ahora... déjame ver... —Draco arrancó la capa de debajo del pelinegro y la arrojó sobre su cuerpo inmóvil—. No creo que te vayan a encontrar hasta que el tren haya regresado a Londres —dijo con total tranquilidad—. Nos veremos por ahí, Potter. O, tal vez no —rió mientras abría la puerta, procurando pisar los dedos de su enemigo al salir del compartimento.


End file.
